Saving Grace
by Azure Imperfections
Summary: “My boy, what I’m about to tell you now, must never be repeated to a second soul. And also, you’re about to embark on what is going to be the best tolerance and endurance training camp ever. Are you ready?” - Chapter 2, slightly dark
1. Chapter 1

**Saving Grace**

Azure Imperfections

* * *

"Stop asking me about such mundane affairs. You're starting to sound like my mother, Hewley." Sephiroth drawled. A small wry smile ghosting across his face as memories flitted past his mind's eye eerily.

"You know the gravity of your situation Sephiroth. All that I'm doing now is just reminding you of what you must do." Angeal chided sternly.

Sephiroth fought the urge to roll his eyes, "I thank you for your concern. However, if this is your new hobby _mother-dear_, I strongly suggest you find a new one. Now if you _will_ excuse me, I have _much_ better things to do than to waste my time chatting with you Hewley."

Sephiroth sighed heavily as he reached up to message his temples, he could feel yet another a migraine coming to plague him. This was not the first time his long-time friend has reminded him of this tiresome thing. Sephiroth frowned, delicate silver brows meeting in a tight embrace as he stood, padding slowly around the table in search of some painkillers and perhaps some brandy to go along with it.

Sephiroth often wondered: whatever has gotten into his two _friends_ to feel the need to pester him incessantly about that cumbersome detail of his life? Shaking his head, Sephiroth immediately came to regret this move when his migraine took the cue and came crashing into his head, ricocheting off the walls of his skull. A low groan escaped his lips as he leaned against the counter to stable himself, white hot pain pulsing from the back of his brain to the front. It was unbearable.

The 25 year old cursed softly as he reached for the tablets, poured some brandy and downed them in one swift gulp. Sephiroth placed a hand over his eyes, breathing deeply as he felt the familiarity of pain ebbing away to a dull ache. And then, nothing. Great shoulders heaved gravely with the a deep intake of air. The pain of the migraine having stopped however temporary. It would suffice for now.

Pushing himself off the counter, Sephiroth moved to wash the used glass. He watched with unseeing eyes as the water ran down his hand into the glass. Filling. Then overfilling. Nothing but the haunting sound of running water and the loud pounding of his heart resonated throughout the house that afternoon.

* * *

Angeal glared down at the phone angrily as the dial tone sounded through the ear-piece, taunting him. He resisted the urge to slam the phone down on the receiver, opting instead to frown heavily. Talking some sense into Sephiroth was obviously of no use… again. The man could be a huge pain-in-the-ass sometimes.

Angeal's frown deepened, Sephiroth shows no indication of caving into the pleas and threats of both himself and Genesis, mentally adding: Respectively. Scratching his chin thoughtfully, Angeal pondered over his slim and severely exhausted options. He really could not continue calling the platinum blonde up everyday. Having done that for the past two weeks. Knowing Sephiroth, he would probably call the cops on him and sue him for harassment. Friends or not.

Genesis and himself have been discussing this other possibility for the past few days. Genesis was doubtful of the success rate of such an arrangement. Angeal laughed softly as he recalled what Genesis had said.

**Flashback **

"_From the looks of it, we either get mauled by that monstrosity he keeps at home or we get strangled by our guts after he splits us open with his stupid sword. Either way, I don't like both endings." Genesis declared distastefully, his eye brows twitching at the thought of both prospects. Angeal laughed._

**End Flashback**

Angeal scratched his chin again as he weighed his option mentally. It was a gamble that both Genesis and himself were willing to take. Angeal mused, 'Even though Genesis claims to be unwilling to be killed in the crossfire's of wills, he just as concerned for Sephiroth. Idiotic stubborn mule and a liar to boot.'

The raven-haired man frowned, 'Crossfire of wills? Imagery…? My god, Genesis must be rubbing off me…' Shrugging, Angeal reached for the phone again, pressing the numbers furiously and almost snapping the poor contraption into two when a pleasant voice sounded at the ear piece.

"Hello, this is the Heartfelt Partner Program headquarters. How may I help you?"

"I'm calling to ask if the application to your program is still standing."

"Oh yes sir. All information that you provide will be absolutely confidential."

"That's wonderful. Can I register over the phone?" Angeal asked, a smile slowly spreading across his face. He had a very good gut feeling for this despite Genesis's negative feedback.

"Yes, you may."

"Sephiroth Winters. 28 years old. Soulit Street 5 apartment 2."

"Seph... Sephiroth Winters sir?"

"Yes, Sephiroth Winters." Angeal repeated, amused at the slight undertone of awe from the receptionist over the phone.

"May I know what is his disability?" Angeal hesitated, he really did not feel comfortable telling the receptionist what Sephiroth had disclosed to him and Genesis only.

"May I know who is it that is going to care for him?"

"Of course, please wait as our computer generates the name of our members."

"Generate names?"

"Not to worry sir, our database has over three thousand college students and volunteers with professional training. They would be able to handle and tend to the client properly."

"I see… Would it be possible for me to disclose that information to the chosen person instead?"

"Of course, we respect the personal privacy of our clients. Also, just to inform you, the caretaker chosen has to live with his or her client so as to provide all-round care." Angeal smirked at this. Was Sephiroth going to get a nasty shock or what?

The receptionist continued, "Mr. Winters's caretakers would be Zackary Fair, 20 years old. A college student from Midgar Sports College. He would be arriving at the apartment at approximately 12 noon the day after tomorrow."

"Thank you. Please confer to Mr. Fair that Angeal would be meeting him first to explain the ah… delicate details." Angeal said, as he wrote down the particulars of the caretaker he had apparently applied for.

'Sephiroth was not going to like this. But then again Sephiroth's not here right now to protest and silence means consent.' Angeal thought, an uncharacteristic rogue grin, which seemed almost evil, unfolded across his face slowly.

* * *

Author's Notes: Standard disclaimer applies and thank for reading my humble fic. Please leave a review after you leave .


	2. Chapter 2

**Saving Grace**

Azure Imperfections

* * *

Zack twitched slightly, moaning softly as he groped blindly for his comforter. After a few unsuccessful grabs, he finally managed to pull it over his head, trying in vain to block out the annoying beep of the alarm. In his heavily sleep-induced mind, Zack cursed at whoever who invented the accursed contraption currently dedicating itself to destroying his beauty sleep. And then, it stopped.

The tense form of the 20 year old under the comforter visibly relaxed. Mumbling incoherently under his breath, Zack shifted to tug the comforter closer around him, effectively turning himself into a cocoon. Content to be wrapped safely and warmly in his comforter, Zack mumbled his approval to the silence. Slowly, his breathing rate evened out and once again Zack fell dead to the world, sleeping like a log.

Then, he felt it - a chill straight down to his bones. The icy sensation alone jolted the raven-haired man awake, his eyes snapping open and his teeth started chattering uncontrollably. His warm comforter, now wet and clinging to him like a second skin. Zack shifted uncomfortably before pushing himself up from the bed. The 20 year old had to _peel_ the damned comforter off his skin and he dropped it onto the floor with a small squelch. A light pinch of annoyance and bite of angry seeped into him as he glanced at the wet lump on the floor.

His hands reached down to remove the singlet that he sleeps in. "_Wet_ singlet_."_ Zack corrected. The said piece of clothing never offered much warmth and now being 'powered-up' by water it was inviting more goose bumps to grace his skin. He was halfway into removing the offensive clothing when a smooth voice cut in.

"Nothing like a cold shower to start the day don't you think Fair?"

Zack whipped around, startled, his singlet only halfway up his chest. His cobalt eyes large from surprise as he took in the usual impassive face, his eyes closed and his mouth drawn to a line. Though Zack swore he caught a glimpse of a smirk ghosting the perfect face. Zack let his eyes trail down the said man. Taking in the black turtleneck that molded over the wide expanse of his chest, defining semi-clearly the hard pectorals. All the way down to the comfortable wool pants that clutched to his long well muscled legs. A loud sigh sounded.

"If you're done _staring_," Sephiroth stressed, "Where's my breakfast? You're my servant aren't you?"

Zack blinked his eyes. It took him awhile to register the fact that his client was actually holding onto a bucket that was still dripping wet. Azure eyes narrowed as the raven-haired man bared his teeth, snarling.

"**You**! You dumped the water on me!"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was obvious. Who or what did you think did it? Surely you didn't think that there was a downpour occurring _in my_ house did you? You must be more of an imbecile than I thought." Sephiroth drawled dryly as he dropped the bucket on the floor, in favor of crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the doorframe.

Zack blushed slightly; he thought it was an open window coupled with a raging storm outside that caused that. Shaking his head slightly, Zack resumed his earlier actions of glaring at the man standing before him.

"What if I caught hypothermia? And I'm not your servant! I'm your caregiver. The least you could do is to respect me and my boundaries!"

"So you do know some big words. I'm going to have to give you some credit for that. And the modern equivalent for a 'caregiver' is in fact, a 'servant'. What respect does a _servant_ need? You're also living in _my_ house. Eating _my_ food. Sleeping in one of _my_ rooms. What boundaries can you have when nothing in this house except your luggage are all _mine_?" Sephiroth answered disinterestedly, like he was commenting on the weather.

"Remember to clean up this mess when you're done dressing... After making my breakfast." Sephiroth added as an afterthought before leaving the raven-haired man gaping, speechless.

Zack grumbled under his breath as he fried an egg. He was bloody whipped back there in his room when he did absolutely _nothing_ wrong! The 20-year-old snorted bitterly as he recalled what Angeal said to him yesterday when he reached the gates of the not-so-old-but-equally-bitchy-coot's house.

**Flashback**

_Zack stumbled slightly at the sheer size of the house. Was it supposed to be called a house? A castle seemed to be more fitting... Gulping, Zack squeezed the life out of the poor piece of paper in his hands as he made his way over to the gates, his hand ready to press the doorbell that leads to the house… Scratch that, the castle of THE Sephiroth Winters. Then he was being pulled backwards violently only to meet a weird pair._

_One of them was wearing a black wool beanie over his head entirely but Zack could see the auburn hair that peeked out underneath. The other was sporting a mummified look especially with the thick moss green scarf that coiled around the bottom half of his face. Both of them were wearing dark sunglasses in spite of the gloomy sun-less day. Zack cracked an eyebrow at the duo. The mummy stuck out his hand._

"_Angeal Hewley. And this here is my friend Genesis. I trust that you are Zackary Fair. Right?" The auburn-haired man snorted softly, "Of course that's him, no sane person who knows Sephiroth would go ring the doorbell. Others don't even know where he lives."_

_Despite not being able to see their eyes, Zack could feel the glare being directed at Genesis. Zack shook both their hands as Genesis turned and patted him on the back, "You are a brave and stupid soul. Too young to be consumed by the wrath of one demon alone."_

"_Demon?!" Zack sputtered indignantly. "Sephiroth's a national hero! Saving Japan's ass from being whipped by North America! He's my idol!"_

_Genesis and Angeal exchanged a look after hearing him defend the absent member of their group. Angeal slung an arm over Zack's shoulders, "My boy, what I'm about to tell you now, must never be repeated to a second soul. And also, you're about to embark on what is going to be the best tolerance and endurance training camp ever. Are you ready?"_

_Zack nodded, slightly confused yet firm._

**End Flashback**

Zack smiled bitterly. If only he really knew what he was getting himself into back then. Zack slouched slightly over the sizzling pan as he took a moment to squash the unwanted bitterness growing in him. If there was anything useful he had learnt during his high school life, it was to persevere even through all obstacles. "Even if it's a living, breathing one." Zack mumbled softly as he went about placing the food on a plate. He turned to peek at the 'obstacle' that was currently lounging on the wide black sofa in the living room. Zack scoffed softly as he proceeded to take the food over to Sephiroth. The said man seemed to be snoozing softly, his breaths seven and slow. Zack reached out a hand to wake the apparently sleeping man.

--- TBC ---

* * *

Author's Notes: Standard disclaimer applies and thank you for reading my humble fic. MANY thanks to those who reviewed (^^) and have been waiting patiently for this chapter. I did not hit a block (thank goodness) but I am notoriously slow (inserts embarrassed face). Please leave a review after you leave.


End file.
